


WTF

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [11]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - I don't know what your character(s) is/are doing, but this is the reaction to it! (distorted picture of someone mouthing "what the..." while clapping)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - I don't know what your character(s) is/are doing, but this is the reaction to it! (distorted picture of someone mouthing "what the..." while clapping)

The door cracked open as Power Girl kicked it in. Abigail stood in the jacuzzi, looking down at the naked Zeke who laid flat out on the floor before her eyes met Power Girl's and she promptly hid in the tub.  

"I can explain-" 

Power Girl raised one hand as she stepped inside. "Save it."

She squatted down to the passed out Zeke, only to sigh and shake her head. Rolling him over on his back, one of her eyebrows rose with an amused interest. 

"Would you look at that," she said, looking over at Abigail, "a peach without stones." 


End file.
